


Private Lessons

by empty_hearse



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aged-Up Morty Smith, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash, Teacher!Rick, rated for sex stuff to come, student!morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_hearse/pseuds/empty_hearse
Summary: Rick and Morty, a thousand times, Rick and Morty. A science teacher becomes a sugar daddy and a college drop-out becomes a lab assistant.





	1. Private Lessons - Pg 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Morty is a 25 year old, homosexual college drop-out in this dimension, Rick is Morty's science professor. The two are not blood related in this fanfiction, as they are in C-137's dimension, simply drawn together by fate. What I write here is going to draw on the original episodes to spin my own take on the events of this dimension, and hopefully it'll be fun to read!

Morty, usually being alone, should have felt pretty normal at this cafeteria table, sandwich in his hands, every other student sweeping past him in an attempt to get to their destination and not having anything to do with Morty. But right now, he could've used a friend or two to sit with him. His sleepy mind had him dreaming about his sandwich and what it would say to him if it knew just how badly he'd just failed his final in math.

"You'll never have a seat in the Lab Technician program now," his sandwich mocked. "You should've listened to your family."

Maybe he should have. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to prove he'd be anything but a high school graduate, working minimum wage. The family that doubted his dreams was the same that moved away and had hardly talked to him since. Maybe this time, he had bitten off more than he could chew. "Literally!" the sandwich mocked in poor taste. After today's math final, his scores would plummet below the margin deemed acceptable for aid. He'd be dropped from the classes.

All alone with his sandwich, his stomach felt like a lead weight at the thought of the amount of time he wasted here, how right his parents had been. The memories of previously failed finals and the boozey nights of regret afterwards had him longing for another drink even now, especially now. In fact, he felt he could smell the burn of it. He paused and sniffed his sandwich questioningly, only to find that the scent belonged to his science professor who had joined him at some point during his self analyzing daydream about his sandwich.

"Bleuuurp. Whatcha doin' there, Smith?"

Surely, Morty should have noticed Rick Sanchez, as tall and eclectic as he was. There was no doubt in Morty's mind that he taught class drunk every week, which created an explanation for the scent wafting about Rick's person. It also maybe explained why of all his classes, Morty did the best (even if it was only a C) in Rick's Chemistry class.

"Wh-what are you- how long have you been here?" Morty fumbled for words, embarrassed by how unaware of his surroundings he was.

Rick burped, and took a moment to think, "Well, long enough to notice you sniffed your sandwich, anyway Morty. Y-you know, you can talk to a doctor about that kind of stuff."

"Yeah well.. I don't see the point in talking to anyone about this kinda stuff I'm going through at this point, Professor. I-I mean, I should probably have talked to someone about my grades a while ago, y'know? But its done and I'll be ki-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, Morty, I didn't say talk to me! BLURRR- call me, call me Rick.. You- BLUERP -I can tell you weren't doing so hot, but I didn't come to talk about all that. Ther-there are bigger and better things!"

Morty sat silently agape, wondering which parts of this he was supposed to understand. Rick pulled up a chair, sat in it backwards, and slipped a flask disguised as a calculator out of his coat for a short swig. He seemed to quiet down and got serious, which was unlike his usual demeanor

"Now listen.. I know you don't have much. I know you are financially screwed- so let me propose this. I've got a side-gig I need help with; I guess you'd call yourself a lab assistant. I need help with the stuff I do- its dangerous, Morty. But I also need tight lips. I can't have this stuff leaking out all over town, so I need someone quiet. So, I'll help you with room and board and all the other 'college kid' essential stuff if you can keep up with me."

"H-How do you know I've got financial issues?" Morty looked more than a little bewildered, which stemmed a response from Rick.

"Anyone failing most of their classes at a prep school has to be in some sort of fi-BLEURRP-financial trouble. And judging by your general demeanor and outfit choices, you're not the 'college-party' type. You probably didn't get a full ride from the parental units either. And I know how your grades are because I had to add my grades to your current transcripts. Which is the reason I've come to you about the extra help. You look like you could use it."

Morty felt his heart in his ears.. This was kinda what he'd been looking for?? But not from his science professor??? And.. Did he say dangerous? He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Rick slipped him a wrinkled paper, with some scrawled numbers and addresses on it.

"I've gotta- BLEURRP- go fart through another lecture. Think about it."


	2. My Science Teacher is My Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty discovers first-hand that Ricks secrets are deeper than imagined.

Scene: Dark City Alley  
Time: 8:30 PM

Morty stumbled out of his taxi-cab, holding a small box of belongings; intoxicated to a fault. He had taken some time to think about Rick's offer in the bottom of a bottle back in his dorm room, hoping it would help him relax about failing college. If it hadn't been for the driver getting the address off of his wrinkled piece of paper, he might've never gotten here safely on his own. Before him was a large garage door in the back alley of brick buildings, dark, cold and wet with the fall weather really making its presence known. A keypad for typing in the entry code hidden behind a vine was his way into the meeting place Rick had described.

Morty stepped over closer to it and set his box on his feet to keep them up out of the water as he tried to make out what the password was from the wrinkled note.

-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-

His finger was pressing too many of the wrong buttons, which ultimately locked him out of the server. Morty slumped his head against the brick, beginning to rap against the metal of the garage door to try to get Rick's attention.

"H-hey I typed it wrong... P-Please let me in! Its Morty, Rick, please l-let me in.." No response came from the door, and Morty assumed this was because he was sleeping. "Aw jeez..." He looked around the dark alley, starting to feel the chill set into his skin past the numbing buzz of alcohol. Suddenly, it didn't feel very safe here. "R-Rick? Rick please.." His premonition manifested in front of him as a bigger tougher person in a hoodie that slunk around the corner of the alley.

"Well, well... You lost, hun? Cuz it seems you might know the professor, and a few of his secrets." The glint of a small blade came from the pocket of the hoodie, jutting awfully close to Morty's stomach. "How about you uhh... Spill em..."

A forearm shot up to slam Morty against the unforgiving garage door, bloodying the brown curls crowning Morty's head. Wincing in agony, eyes shut, he tried to comply in a way that wouldn't put him or his professor in danger.

"I-I swear I don't... I don't know anything! He was just my teacher! I-I.." A flash of light surprised Morty as he opened his eyes, bursting through the alley as Rick came out of a portal to drag the perpetrator backwards, the green cloud closing behind them leaving Morty alone, shivering. Within literal seconds, he was back again, lips and eyes bruised, small slashes on his arms showing his valiant defense against the villain. He looked like he'd been fighting for a while, dirty as if he'd rolled several times through sand.

"What.. What happened in there? W-what was that thing?!" Morty held his head, pain that the alcohol couldn't withdraw was boiling over him, making him dizzy, faint and nauseous.

"We'll talk about all of that at such a time as we're not still out in the open, Morty." Rick walked over, and helped Morty stand up, lifting the small box of now soaked and nearly ruined belongings up out of the draining water. With a flip of its lid, the keypad turned into a finger print and retina scanner, which Rick used to swiftly enter his identity. A dim light flickered from the garage as the door split down the middle, revealing that it wasn't even made of metal, but a concrete slab, most likely to protect from attacks like the one they just endured. The two entered, allowing the door to scrape closed behind them.

Once through the concrete door of Rick's garage, Morty became overwhelmed with all that he saw... The room was furnished from wall to wall with tables of chemicals, whirring machines and tools the likes of which Morty'd never seen. All of the flashing buttons and switches had him reeling; what normally wouldn't have bothered him at all was too much for his current headache. He tumbled over himself a few times on his way to a large couch in the middle of the room, doing his best to gently lay himself down. Rick sat Morty's belongings on an end table, looking around his garage before sitting next to Morty on the couch.

"You still with the land of the living, Morty?" The young man rolled over, looking up to meet Rick's gaze. "You honestly look like shit."

"J-Jeez... th-thanks so much.." Morty's eyebrows wrinkled into a little pout but it softened when he realized Rick was actually being empathetic. Rick reached behind the sofa and produced a clean bucket and placed it beside Morty on the floor. "Th-thanks...." Morty's tone quieted, appreciative of the gesture.

"Don't mention it. We'll talk in the morning about all this stuff, alright?" Morty nodded sleepily, laying his head back down so he could face the ceiling. His eyes slipped shut, allowing his intoxicated body to finally relax.

The next morning, Morty felt significantly better, other than the pang at the back of his head where the brick bruised him. He took his time sitting up, but once he was fully upright, he could finally get a good glimpse of the room he occupied. On the other side of the room, curled up on a cot, was Rick Sanchez, an empty bottle beside him on the floor.

As quietly as he could, Morty stood with the intention to gently wake Rick, but before he could stop himself, he kicked the bucket that lay forgotten on the floor with a disruptive bang.

Within moments, Rick shot up from his sleep, pistol armed and ready to destroy the imagined intruder. Rick's relief was apparent as he lowered his weapon, watching Morty pick up the pail slowly to put it in a place where it was less obstructive on the floor. He looked from the bucket to Morty, his expression more relaxed now. "Sorry about that.. this hangover's a bitch... How'd you sleep?"

Morty scratched at the back of his neck, deciding to not divulge the dream he had about how heroic he thought his teacher was for saving him the night before, because he was sure that dream was induced by the amount of alcohol in his system when he went to bed.

"I-I rested up well. W..what happened when you disappeared last night? Who was that, and where did you go?"

"The person you encountered last night was definitely someone who's trying to forcibly figure out what I'm up to in this garage. Figure out my secrets and all that. I tried to interrogate them for a... for a while. They fought pretty hard back though, and after a little bit of a scuffle, they disappeared with some sort of cloaking ability. What confuses me is that if they already have some sort of inter-dimensional apparatus... what could they possibly be looking for?" Rick stood tall with his hand clenched about his chin, honestly looking like his brain was racked for the first time since Morty had known him.

"Well whatever it is... I.. I think this might be a little too much for me, Rick... You said it'd be dangerous, but I wasn't around your place for even 10 minutes before I was attacked." Rick looked to Morty defensively with a shrug.

"If you'd come sober last night, you would've gotten inside cozy and safe long enough for me to get back and ward off anyone trying to come in. You have gotta trust me on this, its dangerous, but it can be really fun if you stick with me. If you still feel like you need to back out.. I can understand, and you can leave whenever you like." Rick gestured toward the door, his tone quiet and determined to get a solid answer out of Morty. The college drop-out took a moment, looking around the wild room, before drawing his attention back to Rick's handsomely gaunt face, taking his time to try and read Rick's real feelings about this. A moment gazing into Rick's eyes rekindled a small fire in Morty's chest.. a little crush he had from the beginning of the school year reared its head and reminded him of the passing time spent in science class, fantasizing about a teacher/student affair between himself and Rick, knowing how taboo it would've been. But now.. He wasn't in classes anymore. Rick was basically his sugar daddy, providing a chance at adventuring whatever life there was to lead past the green portals. Who could turn that down?

"I think.. I think you'll have to prove that this can be fun." Morty smiled, excited by the idea that he'd be spending time with the rugged, strangely desirable man before him. "For the moment, this place is all I have... so I-I think I will stay. B-but you've gotta come clean about all this stuff. What is it that you do here?" Rick smirked, a sign he was almost sure that Morty would respond this way. 

"I think the best way to show you what I do is to take you to where the action is!" Morty had only seconds to react before Rick blasted a swirling portal into the space in front of them, grabbed Morty's hand and jumped through.


	3. Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to have fun the professor's way isn't as hard as you'd think it is.

Within an instant, a flash of light brought Morty and his professor out of the garage and into a much smaller space... In fact, it worked to their favor that Rick had grabbed Morty's hand before they entered the portal, because they were pressed in quite tightly by their surroundings. The aroma in their state was quite waxy, and as the ceiling lifted off of their confinement, Morty was able to realize just where they'd been placed in the universe. It was obvious Rick knew where they were because he started speaking very softly to keep their cover.

"Whatever you do, remain perfectly still with your arms at your sides. Okay?"

Morty softly nodded, remaining quiet as the box of crayons surrounding them continued to push and pull as the box moved, presumably being carried by its owner. With a thud, the box was sat down on a hard surface, and tipped over so that the crayons were released from the box, including a stiff Rick and a gently trembling Morty. Above them was a giant toddler, grabbing up and breaking crayons to color with, drooling on papers and looking quite pleased with itself. Rick eyed Morty and winked with a smile, letting him know that their situation wasn't as compromised as he had thought. He stood up, to the surprise of the giant child, warranting a cry of excitement as Morty stood with his professor. Rick blasted open a new portal to quickly escape through, and with one last wave to the kid, it led them to a brand new alien world cloaked in night.

"M-maybe you shouldn't pick dimensions at random?" Morty laughed, secretly still a little shaky as his heart pounded on in his chest. "Y-You know, today could've been the day that kid decided to find out what crayons tasted like."

Rick laughed and threw an arm about Morty's shoulders and walked him along in their new scenery, the world before them speckled by teal lights of buildings in the near distance.

"The best adventures I've ever had were random, unplanned, and usually involved consuming alcohol in a reality I've never been to before."

Rick gestured to one of the closer buildings they were approaching, seemingly a bar-type establishment, with natives standing, crawling, and sliding about the exterior of the crowded place, each with their preferred form of intoxicant. Almost protectively, Rick kept his arm about Morty as they walked through some of the rowdier attendants outside of the bar.

"This doesn't make you nervous does it?" Rick looked down at Morty, who gently clutched at his lab coat as they passed some angrier sounding individuals inside the doors of the establishment.

"N-no, I'll be okay Rick.. I-I've just been in a place like this before and it wasn't exactly fun the last time." The tension of Morty's words could be felt between them, even with the loud music beating around them.

"Well, fun is what we're here to have, Morty. And since when have you ever been in an intergalactic bar?" Morty rolled his eyes with an elbow to Rick's side, making Rick chuckle. The two guided themselves to a booth, and Morty got in on the same side as his professor, "to avoid unnecessary conflict" he told himself. As Morty looked around at the surrounding bar and all of the various conversations and interactions, he noticed that Rick hadn't yet fully removed his arm from about Morty's shoulders except maybe to get himself situated in the booth beside his former student. Rick called over a server and ordered them a few drinks, his aura as smooth and cool as possible, and a deep heavy interest began pooling in Morty's heart, slowly growing with the excitement of being somewhere new with someone so incredibly strange and wonderful. With a few sips of his drink, Morty relaxed into a regular college student, Rick being some of the best company he'd had while out in a bar. And weirdly enough, Rick knew the bartender, so they got as many drinks as their hearts desired, laughing and snuggling closer in the seat as the night went on.

Morty, as much as he drank in his life, was pretty wild even now, hand intertwined in Rick's, joking and raving about school things and seeming genuinely happy compared to what he had become during the last few months of classes. Rick was warm and only slightly more sober, but we was starting to get there between stories of the shit he'd been through in different realities and the shit he'd been through just in classes alone. He had Morty laughing so hard at just how similar the two were, but as Rick took another swig of his drink, he noticed a particularly familiar person in this crowd, a dark hoodie and similar eyes, skulking through the crowd.

"M-Morty.. -bleeeeuurp- g-get down. Get down under the table.." Morty flashed his eyes up at Rick, cheeks pink, but seemingly unfazed by the sentence as his gaze faltered to Rick's pants.

"Y-ye want me ta..." Morty bit his lip which was already reddening due to the alcohol taking over his system. Rick sat confused, his own alcohol content had him fuzzy on what Morty was talking about until the younger male placed a curious hand on his thigh.

"N-NO, Morty, listen to me, the person from last night is back, you gotta get under the table with me! Quick, and be quiet!" Rick made a quick signal to the bartender from his table, before slipping below the table with Morty. With a press of a hidden button, Rick was able to slip open a secret door between the booths and helped Morty inside, shutting the door quietly behind them.


	4. In Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many secret doors to explore...

     Safely in the privacy of the secret room disguised as an office, Rick listened for a moment at the sounds above them, waiting for anything that might spell trouble for the two. Morty, who was brighter red in the face than he had been a minute ago, was starting to really feel wonderful as the alcohol began to take control.

     "Morty, I think we -BLLLLeeeuurp- oughta be safe here, b-but we might wanna start moving soo-" Morty had interrupted his thought, slinking up to him and tangling his hands in his professors blue-grey hair. With a sweet mewl, the younger man pressed forward and kissed at Ricks neck, passionately lapping at him until Rick had goosebumps. Rick relaxed till he was pressed against the wall, only strong enough to support Morty as the younger man made easy work of the sensitive skin near his collarbone. Rick had seemingly hoped and prayed for this moment, holding Morty close, his breathing becoming heavier as his former student snuck fingers into the collar of his shirt, revealing more skin on his professor's chest to nip and kiss at. Morty's teeth bit down gently on Rick's pale neck, drawing in pressure with his tongue to create a hickie that ignited a deep groan from Rick's lungs, enjoying every ounce of Morty's heated play. Morty lifted his head from Rick's chest, his romantic brown eyes half mast, lips and chin glossy from his actions. Rick swallowed hard, amazed by how quickly the other could overpower him, his eyes watching every movement Morty made. "Goddamn it, Morty.." Rick moved to stand up a little better, and gripped the arch of Morty's back to lift him ever so slightly. As his lips grazed Morty's, a large explosion from above shocked them back into reality, physically knocking them to the floor.

     "Jesus... Morty! Are you alright?" Morty lifted himself up onto his forearms, visibly reeling. He turned his head to face Rick, the dreamy look in his eyes had been replaced with a drunken, terrified glance up in the direction of the secret door. Somebody knew where they were. A crowbar was scratching it's way through the crack in the door, and within that moment, Rick was lifting Morty up by his waist, hurriedly stuffing him into another secret door in the back of the room, disguised as a vent. The wafting scent of wet grass and night air drifted on in front of them, guiding the two out and into the alley behind the bar. The explosion they had heard happened to be the aftermath of chemically unstable liquor being cross-contaminated inside during a tussle, probably used as a distraction so that the criminal could find them in the impending chaos. From inside the window, Rick could see that it resulted in a few injuries for the bartender who had helped them earlier, to his dismay. Morty looked quite frantic himself, only sober enough to run with Rick, who honestly didn't know how he was running himself.

     A wrong turn lead them straight to a garage wall, lined with multiple garage doors for each of the apartment buildings. Rick darted his gaze back over his shoulder, out of breath and ideas... except for one.. Morty clung to his coat as he shot a portal into each door, in random order until he had opened 5 different realities. Gripping around Morty's waist, he jumped through one of the closest portals, narrowly evading the gaze of their stalker, who entered the scene just moments after they'd gone. Softly cursing and decided on one, the person disappeared into a vortex which swirled shut with the rest, leaving the alley dark and cold once again.


	5. Ricklaxed at Last

     The portal they jumped out of disappeared into the dark, leaving Rick holding a disheveled Morty who was still clutching at his lab coat. The younger man breathed a sigh of relief and pressed his forehead into Rick's chest, trying to compose himself in the comfort of the other's arms.

     "R-rick.. where are we this time?" Rick relaxed and leaned against a wall, eyes scanning the contents of the room for anything out of place. When his scan met his requirements, he smoothed a hand across Morty's back to relax him. 

     "I won this place in a card match. Its a -Bleeuurrrp- safe house that I haven't gotten to use yet, which should make it that much more safe to stay in for now. It would take that idiot a while to figure out where we went even if I _hadn't_  closed all of the portals. Are you feeling alright?" Morty lifted his head and gazed up at his professor, grinning from ear to ear. 

     "Now that I can relax, I've gotta say that was pretty fun, Rick. Y-you got me fair and square." Rick seemed content with the answer as Morty pulled back to see his smile before glancing behind him to look at their new environment. Aisles of produce that seemed to have no labels on them... Fridges full of alcohol.. and no advertisements of any sort. The windows were shaded with blinds, which had Morty curious as to where they were in time and space.. He stepped over and pulled apart the slats to see that they were floating in a debris field with other buildings, old statues, crumbled bricks and sidewalks, as if an entire city had been ripped from its roots and planted here, to fall apart and decay as they floated aimlessly through the void of space. It sent chills down Morty's spine, but he was oddly at peace with this. Nobody could bother them out here. Or interrupt...

      Morty's eyes darted to his professor, who was leaned up against the same wall with his arms crossed coolly. He got a glimpse of Rick's pants, how his belt was fastened a little too tight around his hips, detailing a part of Rick that Morty'd been quietly yearning for since they'd gotten together at the bar.. How badly he'd wanted a couple heated nights with the man in college... He might have been drunk in the privacy of that room, but Morty knew exactly what he wanted then, and he damn well knew what he wanted now.

     But, something was different now.. Something had him stalling, stuck in place in the middle of the aisle before Rick, with the other watching his shallow breathing. Before, when he was drunk with Rick, he was shown affection and allowed to do as he pleased and was cared for to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Now that he was sober, Rick looked intimidating.. as if his teacher still held authority over him. Morty wasn't sure what to do with himself, looking more and more flustered until Rick broke the silence.

     "Wanna see somethin'?" The voice that came from Rick helped Morty's anxieties a little, as relaxed and understanding as it sounded.

     "S-sure, R-rick." Morty swallowed hard and waited for the other man to stand up from his lean against the wall, following him like a lost puppy to the back of the shop where Rick held open a door with a bathroom symbol on it. Inside, there were three stalls. Rick chose the largest, using his forearm to nudge it open and reveal a normal toilet in a normal bathroom. At this point, Morty was pink, anxious, and not quite sure what to make of the situation at all, which became a worse problem as Rick turned around and began unbuttoning his pants, said "excuse me," and sat down. "W-w-what in the world!" Morty tried to gaze away as Rick cupped his dick for coverage, trying to be polite. Morty's tint grew darker; he couldn't help but laugh as Rick released a fart.  
  
     "I-its a fartalyzer. It -Bleeeurrrp- analyzes farts. You can't get better security doors than this." Morty watched the wall behind the toilet split into two halves revealing a small living quarters that looked more weaponized than the garage back on Earth. The toilet lowered itself under Rick as he stood up and raised his pants back over his hips, leaving the belt unbuckled.

     Morty walked in, trying to act more of a grown man than he had just a moment ago.  
  
    "You don't have to act all weird about it, I laugh at farts too, Morty. I'll take the novelty of a fartalyzer over a retina scanner any day of the week." Morty's awkward grin grew wider, but he was at least comfortable again in the more homely environment of a room with a bed. 

     "This is what you wanted to show me though, right?" Morty looked from the bedside back at Rick, who nodded as he walked into the room and removed his white coat, then kneeled to tidy some equipment. Without the coat,  Morty could see the lean muscle that Rick's arms were composed of.. He wanted to be held again, if nothing else, and he figured while his mind was on the subject,  he'd take a shot at a request..

     "R-rick.. I-I really enjoyed what we had earlier..." Rick's eyes seemed to change as he gently put the things away,  and walked up to Morty so they were face to face,  looming down into the other male's eyes with a dangerous curiosity in his smug grin. "W-well I uh.. want to... c-can we try again? And h-hopefully we won't get interrupted this time?" 


	6. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY.

    If it was even possible, Rick was more intimidating as he closed the gap between himself and Morty, chest to chest, pressing Morty back so that his heels knocked gently into the base of the wall behind him. Looming down into Morty's eyes with a cheeky grin, Rick rolled his hips ever so lightly against Morty's teasingly, now that he had the time and space to take things slow, he was gonna make this damn near unbearable for Morty, until he'd have to beg twice for some relief. Morty, beet red and gulping for air between the wall and his professor, was finding himself in the odd predicament of getting exactly what he wanted and even more that he didn't know he needed.

     Rick's movements were nearly theatrical; it had Morty's heart rate rocketing as he gripped his professors shirt, pulling him down so Rick's lips grazed Morty's neck. A little surprised and even more aroused, Rick smiled against the skin and with a hot breath, whispered, "Is this what you want?" He kissed the heartbeat pounding against his lips, before nibbling the neck muscles up to their origin behind Morty's ear, which had Morty stretching his head to the side as far as he could to get as many bites and kisses as Rick would give him.

     Morty's sexual passion and drive seemed to really revolve around his throat; his cheeks and nose were already reddened from the excitement Ricks tongue brought him as it lapped the bruises there. Rick felt inclined to create more as the moans from his student grew more intense. Biting down just a little harder, Rick heard a soft whine from Morty, which made him pull back to look down and check on him. Outside of a severe lack of room in the younger man's pants,  the happily disheveled look on his face was proof he was doing alright. Matter of fact, Mortys grip on Rick's clothes tightened, lifting his head to leave hot kisses on the his professor's mouth and chin. Only a few could be returned at the hurried pace Morty was going, already reaching for the button on Rick's pants. Having trouble unfastening the set,  he palmed Rick's cock, massaging him through his pants before looking up and whispering through sweet lips that he needed help. 

     Rick gasped and grabbed Morty's hand, drawing a few breaths before smiling a smug grin. 

     "M-my turn.." Without a moment to lose,  Rick nudged a leg between Morty's, purposefully adding a small amount of pressure to his crotch before moving his legs apart,  spreading him open.  He fell to his knees,  taunting and teasing Morty by mouthing at his cock through the denim,  making quick work of the button to relieve a little of the pressure for him as he groaned with delight. Rick, always one to tease, handled Morty through his underwear too, heatedly moaning the younger man's name through the fabric between pumps of his hand across the shaft.

     Morty's stomach was clenching and breathing heavy as the sensation of Ricks hot tongue lapped over his bear head for the first time, not having realized his underwear had finally come down to reveal his length. He peeked down over his gasping chest to see that Rick was concentrating to keep eye contact with Morty as he slowly sucked Morty down to his base, tongue wrapped around him as if he were about to suck him dry. Morty let out a quiet "fuck, Rick.."

     He never knew it could be this hot... College gave him all sorts of reasons to suck dick, honestly.. But rarely did he get a chance to receive... And Ricks mouth... His gaze.. His powerful stance even from the ground on his knees... Morty felt himself nearly buckle under the weight of it all. Rick seemed to notice and sucked one last long, beautiful time before letting him go with a wet 'pop,' and standing up to support Morty with a warm arm. Morty held onto Rick's shoulders, tangling his hands in his professor's gray hair to enjoy a messy kiss. Rick kept a hand on Morty's cock, slowly and rhythmically pulling him between their stomachs as he kissed his handsome student,  the other making soft groans into his mouth as their tongues melded together.  He gave the younger man a couple of quicker pumps before a very long,  drawn out grip,  putting the most pressure on the sensitive head to send electricity into Morty's spine.

     "Y-You're killin' me... Just f-fuck me..." Morty gasped out,  his reddened head slick with his own precum in Rick's fist. 

     "H-how do you ask?  C'mon baby,  ye gotta beg a little. Show me how much you want Daddy to fuck you raw..." Rick's response was met with Morty's soft hand clutching at Rick's clothes,  his exposed hips thrusting his cock into his professors hand with desperation.

     "Fuck me Rick, please god,  fuck me... I've wanted you all night long, please fuck me Daddy...." Morty's posture slumped against Rick's and the older man smiled and kissed him again, enjoying how quickly he had wrecked his younger lover. 

     It took Rick no time at all to whisk Morty over to the bed, making sure to place his head over a pillow before laying him down. Morty was already working on pulling his shirt off, so Rick got to work tugging down the rest of his clothes, leaving him bare and beautiful on the sheets. He looked like a dream, and Rick was actually more than pleased to be the one to get to see him this way, whether or not he'd actually tell him out loud. 

     As he stripped off his own shirt, Rick leaned down to Morty's chest and pressed his hot tongue to the pink bud of Morty's nipple, teasing it with a few swirls before kissing it to distract from the movements he was making with a bottle of lube.

     Morty wrapped himself around Rick, holding his head of gray hair in his arms, nearly trembling with excitement.

     Rick trailed kisses around each nipple,  lapping at him and nipping the soft skin with gentle teeth as he began to unzip his jeans and lube himself up, gliding his cock through his hand slowly as he focused on getting his student as hot and bothered as possible.

     After he had Morty's chest blushed and slightly bruised, he lifted himself so that Morty's hands were resting on his shoulders. Grinning as Morty caught his breath, Rick gave him a second before reconnecting their lips as his hand wrapped itself around Morty's thigh, pushing his leg forward until it bent towards his chest. Rick's teeth caught Morty's bottom lip for a moment as they both breathed, Rick pressing forward to nudge the head of his cock against Morty's entrance and slip slowly inside. He took his time, distracting his Morty with hot mouthy kisses and a gentle, yet firm hand curling about the younger man's cock.  
  
      "L-let me know if this gets to be too much for ya.... but goddamn this is nice...." Rick gasped and Morty looked up at his professor with a cheeky grin, his tongue detailing his own teeth as Rick rolled his hips forward, sending his cock as deep as he could bury it in his student's ass.  
  
     "F-fuck..." Morty moaned below him, wrapping his legs about Rick as if to pull him deeper inside as they began to rock together, deep and rough. Morty arched his back and moved his hips with Rick, biting his lip as he realized that Rick almost had him ready to cum and it took everything he had to keep himself together, especially as Rick gripped his neck and made eye contact. Morty loved this, fucking back into Rick to match his speed, and even sending a hand down to help the older man pump his cock fast enough to cum. He was ready, after the teasing he'd been put through before. He lifted his legs, and as the pleasure began to rip through him, his mouth gaped, letting out a wanton cry as he came all over his chest and their hands. Rick released Morty's neck in favor of the small of his back, using the arched angle to deepen and quicken his speed until he burst inside Morty, spilling out onto the bed as he fucked into each hill of his orgasm. Relieved, they rolled together haphazardly in this small bed in this small arsenal of a room, drifting through space in each other's arms, _finally_ able to relax.

    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, if you liked this, I have a DeviantArt page, empty-hearse, with my own fanart, and please leave any constructive criticism that you have in the comment section, I'm gonna be editing these until I see fit anyway. I want them to flow as smoothly as possible and I've never done a fanfiction this long before. This is also my first work on Ao3! So, anything you can think of to critique should help tremendously! Cheers~


End file.
